Julian and Randy Reveal
by for.every.yaoilover
Summary: Julian and Randy reveal their relationship to their friends. This is part 4 of the J x R series. Sorry if they're a little out of order.


Randy swallowed nervously as he waited for the bus and Howard. It was his sophomore year and if that wasn't enough pressure he now had to return to being the Ninja. He liked being the Ninja but it was hard work. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he smiled when he saw it was a text from Julian.

'I would ask if you were as nervous as I, but that seems like a rather pointless question as I already know the answer, and a little insensitive.'

'Yeah and dont worry babe I wont let anyone mess with u'

'My hero. However, and not to doubt your abilities, how do you intend to confront a bully should the situation arise. I hardly imagine that Nomicon would be pleased with you using the Ninja to take down some bullies. However appealing the idea may be.'

'Whoa babe cool yourself we don't want a repeat of last year'

'Not that I dont trust u! Plz dont take that last txt the wrong way'

'Randall please. I understand what you meant with your previous comment and I had no doubt about your trust in me'  
>Randy let out a breath of relief when he sensed the good natured humor in his boyfriend's last text. In fact he could hear the other's adorable giggle in his head and picture the blush on his pale cheeks.<br>"Hey Cunningham. What are you so happy about?"  
>"Hey Howard, and I'm just in a good mood today."<p>

'Oh and 2 answer your question im a sophomore now im not gonna let Bash push us around not 2 mention we have Nomi now.'

'Oh please tell me you haven't drawn Nomicon into this petty squabble.'

'No I didnt. But lets face it if anyone messed with u me or howard then nomi would smoke them'

'True. I have to go now. I'll see you at school.'

'Yep'  
>"Cunningham who are you texting! I'm right here and Nomicon doesn't have a... Hey where is Nomicon at?"<br>"Right behind you Howard." Howard jumped at the calm voice that came from behind him and Randy laughed.

"How is Julian this morning?"  
>"Why would he know tha- oh yeah, I forgot you and the Goth kid became best buddies over the summer."<br>"You're still mad about that!? I apologized."  
>"Whatever. Look are you going to hang out with that shoob at school too. Because we already have a lot to make up for because of last year."<p>

"Howard, have I ever told you how extremely vain and shallow you are?" Nomicon asked.  
>"As shallow as a kiddie pool," Randy joked. Howard just snorted.<br>When the bus showed up Randy and Howard sat down and Nomicon sat down across from them. The ride to school was the same as always, people shouting, and constantly being bumped into and shoved around. When they got to school Julian was waiting for Randy.  
>"Good morning Randall, Nomicon, Howard."<br>"Morning Julian."  
>"Whatever, shoob."<br>"Hey ba- Julian." Julian and Randy weren't embarrassed about being gay. They knew if they came out they would get bullied but they were used to that. The one thing that they (mostly Julian) worried about is what their friends would think. Randy wasn't too worried though because he knew that Nomicon absolutely loved Julian. He wasn't sure about Howard though.

Julian felt really bad that he had caused a fight between the two of them, even though it wasn't his fault. Randy discreetly grabbed Julian's hand and held it. Julian's pale face lit up in a blush and a shy smile spread across his lips. Randy's heart skipped a beat when he saw just how adorable Julian looked.

They all stopped by the office to pick up their class schedules and their locker numbers. This year Julian and Randy had a locker next to each other with Nomicon on the other side and Howard only four lockers down. His locker was in between Bucky and Debbie's. Juggo, Flute Girl, Theresa, and Dave were down the hall from them, so all of their friends were pretty close.

Julian seemed somewhat nervous when he saw all their friends. As far as he and  
>Randy were aware the only ones who knew about them dating were Nomicon, Theresa, and Debbie. Randy gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before letting the other boy's hand slide out of his grip. His hand felt cold and empty and the feeling spread and he had to fight the urge to grab Julian's hand again.<p>

"Hey, Cunningham. It looks like we didn't get lockers by each other this year.  
>Hey, switch with me," He demanded pointing to Julian. Julian looked like a deer caught in the headlights, too stunned to process what just happened. He quickly pulled himself together and was ready to agree when Randy interrupted him.<p>

"Aw come on Howard you're only four lockers away. And what does it matter we should be happy all our friends got lockers close by and not halfway across the school from each other." Behind his back he had gripped Julian's hand again.

"Really Cunningham? You want a locker next to the shoob?" Randy had to fight down the urge to punch Howard. He really wanted his best friend to stop insulting his boyfriend. Although Howard wasn't aware Julian was his boyfriend.

"If it means that much to you I'll switch with you," Nomicon attempted. Randy shot him a look. If Nomicon switched with Howard then he and Julian would have to act like they were just friends and Nomicon knew it.  
>Randy had a suspicion that Nomi was setting this up. Howard thanked him and they went to inform the front office they were switching. As they walked by Nomi stopped and whispered, "Wouldn't it be easier to just tell him?" and then continued like nothing happened.<p>

Randy sighed and turned to Julian.  
>"He's right. We need to tell him. Them," He said gesturing towards their friends. He saw the fear in Julian's blue eyes and the nervousness in his stance. Julian had serious issues with people leaving him. Taking Julian's hand in his Randy whispered,<p>

"Just let me handle it. I've got a plan."  
>"Alright," Julian nodded but he still seemed nervous. Randy glanced around and made sure no one was looking before he leaned over and kissed Julian's cheek.<br>"I'll see you later." Julian nodded and they went to their morning class.

-Time skip-  
>Randy closed the door to his room and looked at the clock. It was 6:00; Julian had probably eaten by now. He reached for his phone and texted his boyfriend.<p>

'So i thought this weekend we could have a movie night and invite everyone and when they show up we tell them'

'So they show up and we tell them, "Julian and I have been dating since before school started. We first went out sometime around mid-summer and we're just now telling you. Who wants popcorn?" '

'Relax baby theyll understand and Nomi Theresa and Debbie got our backs'

'I don't know Randall. I'm scared.'

Randy wished he could run over to his boyfriend's house and hold him in his arms and never let go.

'Don't b plz its gonna b ok youll c but how bout this we just act normal'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean u come over 2 spend the night like u usually do when we have movie night dates and u cuddle and we kiss and act normal and when they ask we tell them the truth'

'I don't know if I could do that.'

'Thats ok but just try k babe'

'Ok. So, you and I have drama together.'

'Yeah i know, im gonna work real hard so i dont mess up any of ur plans'

'Oh Randall, you don't have to worry about that. I don't even know quite how I'm going to accomplish my plan. Please don't worry.'

'You know i will though'

'Yes, I know. I wish you wouldn't.'

'Babe plz dont b sad i worry about u cuz i care and im sorry if i upset u'

'Don't be sorry it's not your fault. I didn't mean to worry you. I guess I'm just...drained after today and nervous and scared.'

'Its gonna b ok youll c'

'Why don't you try and take a nap and relax then txt me later ok'

'Alright.'  
>Randy stomach knotted up in worry and he wanted more than anything to go see Julian. As if sensing his discomfort Nomicon knocked on his door.<br>"Come in!" Nomi came in and put a hand on Randy's shoulder.  
>"No matter what I'm here for the both of you." Randy thanked him and he and Nomi played his Xbox to distract him while he waited for Julian to text him.<p>

Ever since he saw Julian's arms and the seemingly endless number of scars on them he felt a constant worry for his Gothic boyfriend. Only when he got a text at 9:00 saying that Julian was fine and was going to take a shower get a snack and go to bed did Randy relax.

-Time skip to the Movie Night-  
>Randy opened the door and smiled when he saw his boyfriend standing there in his pajamas and a back pack with the stuff he'd need to spend the night.<br>"Well don't you look adorable," he teased. Julian blushed and stuck his tongue out cutely. He was dressed in loose grey sweat pants, and a light purple and black striped shirt that was too big on him and hung loosely.

Randy took the bag from him and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. Randy went to go put the bag upstairs when Julian stopped him and grabbed the purple teddy bear Randy got him at the summer festival in the park. Randy smiled and put the bag upstairs.

Nomi came out of the kitchen in his pajamas and a bowl of popcorn. The black and red t-shirt and the black sweat pants made the thousand year old book look like a normal teenager.  
>"Well don't you look comfy."<br>"Thank you. Any idea what movie Randall picked out?" Nomi reached forward to see what movie Randy had laid out only to snort and fling the case at him when he came down in his pajamas.

"Smartass," Nomi teased. It was Ninja vs Zombies.  
>Randy laughed and explained it was just a joke. He sat down next to Julian and the Gothic boy instantly snuggled into his side. Nomi rolled his eyes but he was smiling. Randy was wearing a black tank top and purple shorts. They talked about their plan for tonight and Randy was on edge in case Julian had a panic attack but the other boy seemed to have calmed down. He went into the kitchen to get more popcorn and some sodas for himself and Randy.<p>

Randy started setting up the DVD player when the doorbell rang and Nomi went to go answer it. Howard, Theresa and Debbie were there.  
>"Hey, come on in." Howard just walked right in but Nomi stopped the two girls.<p>

"Randy and Julian are coming out tonight and Julian nearly worked himself into a panic attack over it." Theresa and Debbie gave sympathetic looks and followed Nomi into the living room. Randy shot them a look and they nodded. They walked towards the kitchen door when Julian came out. He smiled at them and set the stuff down in front of Randy.

Without thinking Randy leaned across and kissed Julian's cheek.  
>"Thanks babe." Julian's face was bright red and he giggled.<br>"Aw! That's adorable," Theresa giggled.

"Wait a minute! When did this love connection happen?" Howard shouted at Randy. Julian instantly froze up and fidgeted nervously.

"Actually we've been dating since mid-summer."  
>"And I'm just now finding out!"<br>"Listen, I came back from camp early because Julian confessed to me last day of school. I rejected him at first and hoped we could still be friends but I was really worried about him. When I got a call from Theresa she said nobody had heard or seen him in three days and he wasn't answering his phone, so I came back to check on him and he wasn't doing so well. That's why I was busy and didn't get a chance to tell you I was back early. I know we should have told you before but well we were both worried about how you'd react."

Julian saw that Howard was angry and interrupted.  
>"That's my fault. I heard you yelling at Randall for not telling you sooner that he was back and you were upset that you didn't get to hang out with him without me around. I didn't want to cause you and Randall to cease being friends so I told him to spend some time with you and we'd wait to tell you. Once you got used to me being around."<p>

"You see Howard. Julian really does care. He just didn't want you mad at me."  
>Howard actually looked...happy?<p>

"Really?" Julian blushed and hung his head nodding. Howard looked between him and Randy then sighed.  
>"Well then, I guess you're cool." Julian lifted his head and smiled.<br>"Thank you." Howard rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to get a soda.

Randy came over and looped his arm around Julian's shoulders.  
>"I told you."<br>"Hush."

Everyone else showed up shortly after that and settled down to watch The Ride Along. No one seemed to mind when Julian sat next to Randy and immediately curled up. He was still a good inch taller but when he curled up he could rest his head on Randy's shoulder. Randy titled his head so he could lean it against Julian's.

Howard glanced at them and fought the urge to roll his eyes but then he saw the happy smile on Randy's face and the matching smile on Julian's and he smiled too. They really were in love.


End file.
